


Team Free Will 3.0

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 14, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: A pissed off Anael hunts down Team Free Will to yell at them for their part in the latest apocalypse and winds up with more than she bargained for.





	Team Free Will 3.0

When Anael figured out that the world was fucked because of Chuck - that the Winchesters had located Him - she hunted them down to yell at them. “Unfuckingbelievable!” she yelled at Cas when he opened the door to the bunker to let her in.

“Did you come find me just to yell at me?” he asked, looking guilty.

She almost felt bad for him. “Yes! I helped you because of antique jewelry but then you had to go and fuck this nice world over! Why?” 

“Come on in,” he told her, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, you owe me a lot more antique jewelry,” she grumbled as she walked into the bunker. “You live here? Disgusting.” But Anael walked down the steps and ran right into the Winchesters.

“What are you doing here?” a suspicious Dean questioned.

“To yell at you fucking morons for fucking up and unleashing God’s wrath on us.” She whirled around and turned to face Cas. “Did you even get the nephilim’s soul back?”

Cas grimaced. “Well, Chuck killed Jack instead but Death brought him back to help us with this. It’s a long story - he does have his soul back now, though!”

“Great!”

“Are you going to stay or what?” An amused Dean crossed his arms and waited for Anael to say something.

“We have some extra rooms if you’d like,” offered Sam.

“That’s sweet. Idiotic but sweet, especially since I’d still like to yell at you.” Anael exhaled and then inhaled. “Are you planning on fixing this fiasco or what? Do you even have a plan?”

“Yes, we have a plan - sort of.” Cas moved backwards in an attempt to avoid her wrath.

“Sort of? Well, that’s just fucking fantastic!” Anael was ready to smack her forehead but she refrained. 

“You can help us, you know. We need all the help we can get.” Dean was serious about that offer even though he didn’t trust her much. There weren’t very many angels left to do much of anything since Heaven had also fallen.

“He’s right. But you’re under no obligation,” Sam added. But he was in agreement with his brother that they needed all the help they could get. At least Billie, the Shadow, and Jack were attempting to come up with a solution to the problem but until then, they were on their way.

“You call yourselves Team Free Will, right?” She vaguely remembered hearing about the name they called themselves before.

Cas nodded. “We are. And we stand by it. With Jack, we’re now on version two.”

“It’s a very select club. Consider yourselves lucky to be invited in.” He couldn’t believe they were now up to three angels (maybe they could find some more who’d be on their side but like Dean, he still didn’t trust the majority). 

She sighed, hating herself for what she was about to agree to. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this but I’m in. I live here and don’t want to see the world end so fuck it, I’ll help you deal with the God situation. Consider ourselves Team Free Will version 3 or whatever.”

Cas sighed in relief. “Thank you, Anael.”

“Yeah, well, you can thank me with some more antique jewelry like I said.” But she winked at him and then smiled. “Sam, let’s go find me a room. My clothes are in the car.” Anael followed Sam down the hall, ready to find the perfect room that hopefully provided some privacy.

Team Free Will had some more firepower now with the addition of Anael, and that meant the tides were finally turning in their direction. They still had a lot more to do to even stop the world, however.


End file.
